Etronia
Summary Etronia is an empire created by Jay Grimoire, and is currently the largest in the Astiriaverse. Originating from a floating temple created by the top scientists and mages that remained of Etro's followers, it has grown to span entire galaxies, and has conquered much of the known multiverse. The groundwork for Etronia began during an Algoan spring in the year 1887, when Jay Grimoire began to collect Etro's other aspects. Among the final aspects he gathered was Kay, a boy hidden in another dimension. In his homeworld, Algo was far more advanced than on Jay's, but was under control of a tyrannical empress known as Mabel Giani. After merging with Kay, they were able to infiltrate her ship by slipping into the void, rewriting the tyrant's mind and essentially converting her empire into Jay's. Thus began the creation of Etronia. Breaking down and repurposing Mabel's many ships into one, he took to the stars, and over the course of two years, gathered up enough materials to build the largest Ark in the universe's history: The Temple of Etronia. Structure The most important fact of Etronia is its unique structure. Jay's planet is not the only Etronia that exists, as in the infinite universes, there are thus also infinite Etronias and Jays. After experimentation with dimensional travel by moving through the void, the Temple was able to connect with more, further expanding their reach. And the more Temples there are, the more travel is made, causing the empire's reach to expand exponentially. However, each universe possesses a similar command structure, all originating from the Temple. Temple: 'The central command units of Etronia. Temples are massive mechanical planets, large enough to have their own atmosphere, and far larger on the inside thanks to void and magic technology. On the outside, Temples appear to be around the size of Mars, while on the inside, their total volume can reach that of Jupiter's. Each temple is separated into ten interior "slices", each under the control of a different aspects, as well as a central hub area and smaller areas that snake their way in between them for Hangars, transport, et cetera. Temples are equipped with several hundred motherships and thousands of starfighters, as well as holding around 100 billion etronians each and being ruled by that universe's Jay. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-A physically, Varies from 8-A to 7-B with weaponry and magic | 6-C, potentially 6-B '''with weaponry | At least '''7-A | Up to High 6-A, potentially higher | 5-B 'to possibly '''3-C '| '''4-B to 4-A Civilization Type: Inter-Universal Civilization Name: The Name of the Civilization Origin: Astiria Classification: Space Temple, Followers of Etro, Intergalactic Empire Kardashev Level: Type VI Age: 2 Years Population: Quadrillions, with the main temple of each universe containing around 100 billion Territory: Etronia spans dozens, if not hundreds of universes. Each universe has a Temple, a home base of the territory of that Universe. Each temple tends to have territory spanning several galaxies, which has various motherships, home bases, et cetera. Technology/Abilities: Immortality (Types 4, 5, and 8. Etronians are given the blessing of Jay and will always be revived by him as long as they have said blessing, and those blessed by the gods are removed from the Cycle of Souls entirely), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Via spells and mana weaponry), Energy Manipulation (Via beam weaponry), Electricity Manipulation (Via volt weaponry), Void Manipulation (Via void weaponry), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Via force weaponry), various types of Elemental Manipulation (Via magic weaponry), Radiation Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Via nuclear and solar weaponry), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Protected by Jay's void blessing) and Pain Manipulation (Jay's blessing prevents Etronians from feeling pain). Various specialty units possess abilities such as Animal Manipulation (Beastmasters), Empathic Manipulation (Maids), Technological Manipulation (Scientists), Blood Manipulation and Rage Form (Berserkers), Chaos Manipulation (Watchers), Hacking (Automata), And more. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level physically (most Etronian soldiers are considered average magi by Astirian Standards), Varies from Multi-City Block Level to City Level with weaponry and magic (Depending on the weapon and mage, they can achieve levels similar to high-class mages such as members of Arashi) | Island Level+ (High-class units and vehicles are considered matches for top-level mages), potentially Country Level 'with weaponry (Etronia is in possession of many Arks, among them being the likes of Mjolnir) | At least '''Mountain Level+ '(Starships are considered to be on par with, if not stronger than ground vehicles) | Up to '''Multi-Continent Level (Motherships possess weaponry capable of wiping out the surface of a planet) | Planet Level to possibly Galaxy Level (High-class Void weaponry is capable of destroying entire planets, and Poppi is capable of destroying a Galaxy, though the method of such is unknown) | Solar System Level to Multi-Solar System Level '''(The Temple is built to withstand Hypernovas that can wipe out multiple Solar Systems in one fell swoop, and contains weaponry made to destroy rogue temples) '''Power Source: Temples are powered by Solar Radiation siphoned off from Giant Stars. Said stars are kept sustained through solar magic which is typically provided by mages. Lower technology is powered by a variety of sources, including the Void, Mana, various Forces, and even common electricity. Industrial Capacity: 'In just 2 years, was capable of creating an empire that spanned galaxies, along with technology more advanced than anything else in Algo. Thanks to their factories and laboratories across planets (And help from Terminus), their tech is ever-growing. '''Military Prowess: '''Etronians shift between being workers and being military regularly, typically with 1/3rd dedicated to military forces at all times, possessing a total force of around 30 billion under normal circumstances. However, their full force of a far greater number can be mobilized within a few hours. '''Notable Individuals: 'Jay Grimoire, Rynild Ras'Aul (Honorary), General Mabel, the Pleiades Six Stars '''Weaknesses: The mentality of many of its soldiers, fittingly enough, is somewhat childish and naive, and some of their technology (especially the experimental stuff) has the tendency to go haywire. Key: '''Infantry Soldiers | Advanced Infantry | Starships | Motherships | Superweapons | Temples Notable Units '''Etronian Army: '''The main militaristic force of Etronia, numbering in the trillions and spanning across 400 fully-occupied planets, 500 full fleets of spaceships, and millions of colonized planets with mobile bases across approximately 1/3rd of the universe. All Etronian citizens are blessed by the goddess of the same name, granting them immortality and resurrection as their souls pass directly through Jay. There are ten chapters in total, each governed by a different aspect (With the exception of As * '''Maids: '''The upper management of the Etronian Empire, and among the highest-ranked citizens. Their roles are various and specialized: Teachers, Cooks, Cleaners, and other various services, as well as repairing equipment, taking care of paperwork, and keeping temples and fleets in working order. However, Maids are also incredibly skilled and elite soldiers, each enough to take down an entire squadron on their own. * '''Soldiers * Watchers * Beastmasters * Scientists * Berserkers * Navy * Air Force * Star Force * Clergy Notable Technology Energy Sources: '''Various sources of energy, used to power weaponry and vehicles. Solar Radiation is used to power the majority of the temple, with different smaller pieces using different technologies depending on their function. Etronians have figured out how to implement most of these sources into the majority of their weapons, via small power cells and enchantments. * '''Beam Weaponry * Void Weaponry * Volt Weaponry * Mana Weaponry * Force Weaponry * Nuclear Weaponry * Solar Weaponry EDEN Engine Ground Vehicles Air Vehicles Navy Vehicles Space Vehicles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Astiria